Friday
by spencer65-ashley65
Summary: Ashley on a Friday. One-shot


**This story is for the puppy that die on October 20, 2009. I know his name, I just don't know how to spell it to save my life. I was taking care of him for the night and he die the next day at 6 pm. I felt real bad for him. It look like he was doing good in the morning, but then he die in my mom's arms when she was at work. I feel so bad for him, he was only 9 weeks old. **

**Oh by the way the coach in this story was one of the teacher's in my life that made my life a living hell in school. Well hope you guys like the story. I wrote it a long time ago. I think it's older then I should have listen to my mother. **

**Edit by Chewy  
**

It's Friday and once again I'm late for P.E. class. It's not even my fault that my mom was bitching me out but will Coach Chambers listen. No! Why would she care. I swear she is the bitchiest teacher I have ever had in my life.

I'm walking through the courtyard to get to my P.E. class, and once again Coach Chambers is out there waiting for me with everyone else. They are giving me dirty looks because I'm late again, so we all will have to run laps, and I'll refuse. I just walk by and roll my eyes at the rest of the class.

"Davies your late again. I hope everyone here likes to run again. Now hurry up and get ready. You get to sit out again"

Coach Chambers yelled angrily and pointing to the locker room doors. I just rolled my eyes again.

"I saw that Davies"

Coach Chamber said to my retreating figure

"Okay if your going to be like that than the whole P.E. class has to run a mile in ten minutes, and if they don't finish they will get a zero for the day"

Coach Chamber said with a smirk of satisfaction fixed upon her face. Coach Chamber said to my retreating figure Coach Chamber said with a smirk of satisfaction fixed upon her face.

"uhhhhhhhhh"

everyone whined.

"Ashley why can't you just be on time for once "

Madison was pissed off again. I don't blame her I would be pissed off too. Than the whole class said

" Yeah Davies."

I just walked into the girls locker everyone whined Madison was pissed off again. I don't blame her I would be pissed off too. Than the whole class said I just walked into the girls locker room

I put my stuff down. Good god everyone hates me so much right now. Why does Coach Cambers have to be an ass all the time. My mind went over everything my mom said to me this morning.

Flashback

_I was getting ready for school minding my own business. I was wearing a black tank top to show off my toned abs, ripped jeans, and my flip flops. My mom came into my bedroom while I was checking myself out in the mirror. I wonder what she wants now._

_"Ashley please it's pointless. You'll always just be a slut no matter how you dress" _

_she said. I just looked at her and rolled my eyes letting her comment fall off of me._

_" What do you want" _

_I said not making eye contact, or else she will see the hurt in them. I don't want her know what she said really bothered me._

_"I just want to let you know that you looked like a slut and all" _

_she smiled because she knows it bothers me, but she is right. I am a slut._

_"Know wonder we had to move. you couldn't even keep it in your pants when you where dating Spencer" _

_she looked me straight in the eyes after that comment making sure I was upset. She turned on her heels and left._

_she smiled because she knows it bothers me, but she is right._

_she smiled because she knows it bothers me, but she is right. I am a looked me straight in the eyes after that comment making sure I was upset. She turned on her heels and left._

_After she left I fell onto my bed crying. I know what I did was wrong. I should have never cheated on Spencer, but I did. She wouldn't talk to me anymore, so that's when I told my mom I want to move to L.A. That's what I do, I run away from my problems and act like it never happened. I shouldn't of ran away from Spencer, but I hurt her bad. I couldn't look at her anymore. So that's why I moved to L.A. Stupid I know._

End of Flashback

I got my P.E. clothes on and went outside. When I got there everyone gave me dirty looks. One person even tripped me. The whole class laughed at me. I just shook it off and sat down on the ground. Everyone else starting running their laps, and when they passed me they would spit on me. The coach did not say a thing to them because she thought it was very funny.

I covered my face and head so they wouldn't spit in my face. Sometimes I even cry in front of them, but that makes me feel weak. They even called me cry baby one time that just made me run to the girls bathroom crying my eyes out, and the Coach was laughing too.

When class was over I went straight to the locker room and got changed. Everyone was trying to pull down my underwear and bra. I just told them to stop. They just laughed at me.

Later on that day...

Lunch is my favorite part of the day. I get to eat and talk to Aiden and Chelsea. They are my only friends here. Chelsea always sits in the middle of us..

" So I was thinking about having a sleep over tonight. Do you want to came Ashley?"

Chelsea asked while eating her chips.

"Yea! Sounds fun. Who else is coming " I asked taking a drink of my Dr. Pepper.

"My friend Spencer is coming. She lives in Texas, but she is staying here for a week."

Chelsea said sounding very happy that her friend is staying with her for a week.

" Okay that sounds fun "

I said.

I didn't think much of the name or the state. It can't be the same Spencer I know.

" Hey what about me " Aiden is feeling left out again.

" Girls only. Sorry "

Chelsea said trying to act sad, but she was laughing at the same time so that gave it away.

Aiden is feeling left out again Chelsea said trying to act sad, but she was laughing at the same time so that gave it away.

" Yea whatever I see how it is. Leave Aiden out like always"

Aiden pouted.

" Don't pout Aiden. You know it does not work on me "

Chelsea said laughing at him and than he looked at me. I just stuck out my tongue.

.

" Fine than I'll have my own sleep over with Madison"

Aiden said while closing his eyes with a big smile on his face.

"Ew! Okay I so did not need that image in my head "

Ashley was shaking her head trying to get the image out.

" I'm right with you girl "

Chelsea stood up to throw her food away

" You two are just mad because I get action, and you don't "

Aiden said in his cocky voice.

" Ew Aiden stop. No one wants to hear this"

Ashley said covering her ears.

Then the bell rang to go to the next class. The whole day was so boring. I hate this school so much. I met up with Chelsea after school to go to her house. By the time we got there I had a wired feeling in the pit of my stomach. Once we walked inside I saw her. The girl I fell in love with back in Texas. I can't believe it's her. She is still beautiful. Her hair has changed a little. It's not as blonde as before.

" So Spencer this is Ashley, and Ashley this is Spencer "

Chelsea said introducing us until she saw the look on both of our faces Chelsea said looking between the both of us

"I guess you guys know each other already"

" Yea we know each other. Really well "

Spencer said a little shocked. I don't blame her at all. I'm still shock to see her here right in front of me.

"Oh I see"

Chelsea said a little shock also because she figured out what is going on.

" Well I'll let you two talk this out. I'll just be in my room. Yell if there is a cat fight"

Chelsea said trying to lighten up to mood. Than she walked upstairs.

Chelsea said a little shock also because she figured out what is going on. Chelsea said trying to lighten up to mood. Than she walked upstairs.

After Chelsea left Spencer turn to me and glared. I kept my eyes trained on the floor because I know where this is going to go. I feel her stare burning holes on the top of my head. It is killing me to know that she is still hurting so much.

Before I realize it, she is face to face with me. She puts two fingers under my chin and lift up my face to meet her eyes. She has tears in them. I can't stand to see her crying. I hate it. I try my best to get away but no luck.

" Why did you leave Ashley "

.

Spencer said choking back her tears

." Because I hurt her so bad Spence"

I had tears in my eyes now too.

" Yea well we could have gotten pass that Ash. You know I was just mad because you cheated on me, but we could've worked it out and got pass it"

Spencer said with her hands still on my face. She didn't want me to break eye contact with her.

"Ash it was not the end of us, and you just left with out telling anyone!"

Spencer yelled at Ashley

" It was not over"

Spencer said over and over again. with her hands still on my face. She didn't want me to break eye contact with her Spencer yelled at Ashley Spencer said over and over again.

I fell to the ground and with tears running down my face. Spencer sat down right next to her. She put both of her hands on me to make me look at her. I saw a lot of hurt and hate in her eyes, but I also saw love and forgiveness.

" I'm sorry. I was scared. I didn't think you would ever talk to me again"

I said looking directly at Spencer, so she would know I was being truthful.

" I'm so sorry! I'm stupid forever leaving you like that" I said again.

"You did leave and that hurt more than anything else. You just can't run away from your problems all the time Ashley "

Spencer said

"I know I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! If I could I would go back and change everything"

She had tears running down her face, so did I.

"You can't change it Ash. You just can't"

Spencer said.

"I love you so much, and It's still not over"

I said taking hold of Spencer face and kissing her hard with everything I felt in that moment. It took a while for Spencer to kiss me back, but she did. She put everything she was feeling at the moment in to it too. We finally broke apart from the kiss for much needed air. Resting our foreheads together, we smiled at each other. Spencer broke the silence first

"I love you so much, Ash. It's not over."


End file.
